A Week Without Mom
by lovie345
Summary: Hinata has to go on a mission with the girls and she needs Naruto to take can of their 4 year old Triple for a week so I hope he can do it NaruHina SasuSaku InoKiba NejiTen ShikaTema (on hold )
1. Chapter 1

Mommy Hinata Leave

I don't own Naruto or anything Else

Jiraiya,Iruka,Haruka is NaruHina Kids-4 year olds (Not the poeple in Naruto)

NaruHina are in there early 20's Other are in there early 20's or 40's

It was a sunny day, In the Leaf Village, Will Not For Naruto Uzumaki His Wife Hinata Uzumaki Was going Always For a Week to the sand village with Temari,Sakura,Ino,Tenten and bad thing for him is he has to watch is 4 year old triple. The first of the triple is Jiraiya,he look like Naruto with his blue eyes and blonde hair with no whisker marks,Jiraiya is both a mama's boy and a daddy's boy because when he get in trouble he found a way to get his mom and dad to get him out of trouble,Jiraiya act like Naruto all the time, but Hinata was ok with it and so was Naruto. The second child of the triple is Iruka,he look like Naruto but he has dull color blonde hair and dull dark midnight blue eyes with no whisker marks,Iukra is a mama's boy, he never leave his mother side even when he was a baby he always want his mom,Iukra is a quiet boy but always get in trouble with Jiraiya. Last child of the triple is Haruka,look like Hinata all the way with her dark blue midnight and lavender eyes,Haruka is a daddy's little girl because she has naruto wrap around her little finger, she is the little one in the family,Haruka is the quiet and shy just like Hinata was when she was little. Naruto love his kids but some time they can be hand full and it was always Hinata and him taking care of the kids; Now that Hinata is going to the sand he doesn't have that much Hinata Was about to leave Naruto Said,''Hinata!You Can Go'' ''I'm Sorry Naruto but I Have To Go' say Hinata ''NO! You Don't They Can Get Other Person''''Sorry Naruto but I'm Going Bye''Hinata kissed Naruto then Naruto started to touch Hinata butt,Hinata pull always from Naruto then move his hand from her went in the play room for the kids,''ok babies mommy has to go' then the kids run to their mom and hug them Jaryira Said ''Mom don't go!''then Iukra say'' ''yeah'' mom don't go'' Haruka said in a cute way and almost in tears' mama please don't go'' Hinata look down at Haruka pick her up and clam Haruka down a little,then Naruto came in to tell Hinata the girls are waiting for her Say ''Goodbye Babies Mommy will miss you 'then Hinata went to the Front Door ''Hinata Wait!'' Naruto run to Hinata and gave her a long kiss then said ''Bye Hinata I will miss you good luck'' ''o..ok''.Then Hinata was gone; Now it was just him and his kids, but Naruto day just started. 


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

I don't own Naruto or anything elsa

Jiraiya,Iruka,Haruka is NaruHina Kids-4 year olds (Not the people in naruto)(Haruka is a occ)

NaruHina are in there early 20's

Other are in there early 20's or 40's

Now Hinata is gone,Naruto went in to the living room and lay down on the couch an sigh' How Am I going to take care of three kids'' Naruto thought in his notice that it was to quiet in the house, so he went in to the kids play room and notices that the kids wasn't in the room;Naruto started to worry about kids then, he started to looked for the kids, he yelled ''Jiraiya!...Iruka!...Haruka!''Naruto hear crying and he knows that cry it was Haruka;Naruto ran to the cry ,then he went in the kitchen to see what going on,Naruto look in the kitchen was, he saw Haruka on the floor crying with flour on her head an on her body, and he saw the boys laughing at her and they have flour On themselves too; On top of that ,the kitchen was a mess ,there were food on the floor,cups,plates and other kitchen yelled,' WHAT GOING ON IN HERE' Everything freeze for a min the boys stop laughing at Haruka and Haruka started to cry more, Then the boys yelled,''HARUKA DID IT'' an Naruto knew it was a lie, but Haruka cry little more than she said ''n..no I..I d..didn't d..daddy'';Then Naruto go down and pick up Haruka and said ''Ssshhh...I know baby girl I know'' after that he narrow his eyes at the boys, the boys always blames everything on Haruka,even when she is not with the boys they still blame things on her, but when she not with the boys she's always with her my mom or dad or Naruto take a deep breath and clam down an said' will is anyone going to tell me what happen,'' ''well' both Iukra and Jaryira Started ''Me an Iruka were hungry and Haruka just follow us'' ''and we saw were mommy use to put the cookies at'' ''so we climb up a try to find it'' ''and we found this bag the look like the cookie bag'' ''we climb down and open it'' ''but Jiraiya and I can't open'' ''Iruka pull on one side'' ''and Jiraiya pull on the other side'' ''Haruka was in the middle'' ''then the bag open '' ''and that how the power got on us'' ''Ok..but that doesn't mean about how the whole kitchen got this way!''Naruto yelled a little to not scared Haruka,''Well,it took use a long time to find it' Said Iruka,Naruto breath in again then out and said ''O.k. now hear what I had to said I'm going to clean up the kitchen and you three will go your room until I call yous'' said three 4 year old went up stair to their sigh now he had to clean up the kitchen he did some hand seals a pop up three clones. It took an hour to clean and cook dinner for himself and the kids, a few mins later, his clones were gone and he was done with everything,Naruto called the kids ''Haruka,Jiraiya,Iruka!''Then the two that came down was the boys, they got most of the power off them but not all of the boys came in they both said ''we're sorry'' Naruto look at them and said ''it ok.. but where your sister at'' ''we don't konw'' said the boys as they went in the living as Naruto tell them to,Naruto went up stair to look for his little know that Haruka was always in her room and the boys doesn't check her Naruto went in Haruka room and what he see was that Haruka had, some of her dolls out on the floor near her doll house; Then he saw Haruka on her lavender and white princess bed asleep,Naruto may his way over to the bed. Haruka was always the quiet one, even when she in her room,Haruka was laying on her stomach ;Naruto shake her a little bit and she started to wake up, she move on her side that she can face Naruto,Haruka open her eyes a she smile and Naruto smile Haruka Said ''h..hi d..daddy'' she said, Then Naruto said ''hi baby girl. You can come down stair now'' ''o.k.'' she said,Haruka sit up on her bed and rube her eyes and put her arm up so Naruto can carry her,Naruto sigh and Pick Haruka up in his arm;Then they got out of the room and went down stair were the boys are, When they got down stair, the saw the boys in the living room watching TV, then Naruto said ''come on lets eat dinner'' they all went in the clean kitchen an Naruto put all three kids in their chair and give them their food, then he sat down and eat. A few mins later,they were all done eating, the kids was in the living room watching TV and Naruto was washing the dishes, and he notice that the kids need a bath he thinks that the boys go first then Haruka;So when he did that he put PJ on the kids and put then in their room, and he let them play for a bit while he take a shower when he was done, he put on his PJ,then went in the boy's room to tell it time for bed the boys went to bed and Naruto said ''Goodnight Jiraiya,Iruka'' they Said ''goodnight dad'' then the light went out and the boys started to go to sleep;Naruto leave their door a little open, The went to Haruka room he saw her on her bed try to bush her hair, Naruto grin and went over to her gave the bush an started to bush her hair; After Naruto was done Haruka Said ''t..thank y..you d..daddy'' ''your welcome baby'' Naruto put the brush on the bed side table, then put Haruka under her sheets and tell her'' Goodnight Haruka'' ''G..Goodnight d..daddy'' then Naruto kiss Haruka Head and she went to sleep,Naruto turn off the light and leave the door alittle open; Then he went in his room got under the sheets and lay there he really miss Hinata he hope she ok,he yawn and said ''It is going to be a long week'',Then went to sleep and wait for the next day. 


End file.
